Fate of the Future, The Cadets Story
by pegasus rose
Summary: For centuries, sailor senshi have fought to protect our solar system, leaving a legacy of truth and justice. But a new generation has arisen from that legacy, and they will be forced to fight for the future and the past. Chapter Two Up!
1. Chapter 1

_Hi guys, this is my first story and all, so please be kind. My first idea for this was in Angel of Life Amie (My younger sister) but I've changed it and hope you like it. Thanks!_

_Disclaimer: The sailor moon characters are the creation of Naoko Takeuchi. The other sailor scouts in this story are pure creation on our part and with influence from the brilliant manga artist who first brought us sailor moon._

_

* * *

____**Two years after the events of Sailor Moon Sailor Stars**_

_**The future, Crystal Tokyo – nine hundred years after the defeat of Galaxia.**_

Emptiness, darkness and nothingness. In only a few moments the world shattered into an ebony realm of despair and disaster, we could not have foreseen the events that would befall our world, could not begin to image the horrors that would be inflicted upon mankind. We had lived in a world of peace, joy, happiness and light; a realm of protected by the warriors of truth and justice, the sailor Senshi. However, not even they could foresee what would become of our world, could not have known of the darkness and devastation that would occur in only a few short days time. If we had known, could we have done more? Could we have fought? Could we have stopped the darkness, the shrieking darkness that echoed on forever, taunting us, haunting us, reminding us? We fled in fear, fled our homes, our way of life, leaving behind all that we were. In this time of darkness we must continue on, if not for our sake, then for of our princess, and for mankind.

The soft clicking of boots on marble echoed through the dreary silence, not the kind of silence you found in a library or an empty building, this was death silence, cold silence, forgotten silence. All that broke this silence was the occasional clash of thunder and streaks of lightning that tore at the darkened sky.

_If one had come upon this world they may have believed that this was an apocalypse, but that was not true- this was war. A cruel war where humanity had been overwhelmed by the Shrikun, an alien race bent on enslaving humankind, and when we fought back we paid the price, they would destroy us. This was war unlike any other; not even the Senshi had faced this kind of conflict during their many battles. The Shrikun overwhelmed us through the use of a hallucinogen that caused their victims to relieve their worst nightmares- it drove thousands of us into madness. Driven insane by this drug we were left with little hope. Yet there may still be a chance for our world, and so, to the past we must journey…_

A flash of lightning lit up the hellish scene of Tokyo, pillars lay toppled at their sides, and bits of shattered stone and marble lay strew every which way. It was a scene no one would or could be found in, and yet running through the devastation were a group of girls. They ran through the darkness, bright candles in a gloomy scene, the only source of life.

"Come on," cried one of the girls to the others.

"I'm so tried," one of them cried back.

"Only a little bit further. Were nearly there!"

"Keep going, they're following us. We have to keep moving."

Suddenly there was a cry and a small pink haired girl tripped and fell. The tallest of the group turned and rushed back for her.

"Princess small lady."

Small lady tried weakly to get to her feet but was unsuccessful.

"Uranus, we have to keep moving," cried back another girl.

Small lady looked desperately into the older girl's face, the sky blue eyes that stared back at her held a hidden resolve and determination that small lady was envious of, the girl reached down and swung her up into her strong arms, turning quickly to run after the others. "Hang on princess small lady, we're almost there!"

Faintly in the distance the sound of their pursuers could be heard. The heavy awkward clash of their booted feet on stone ringing out over the emptiness "Pluto, now!"

There were a building flash of light and a distant hallowing scream and then there was silence once more.

_**The present, Tokyo, Chiba Mamoru's apartment, midnight**_

Mamoru leaned against the banister of his balcony letting the cool breeze play with soft dark hair and caress his chest, he hadn't intended to wake, but the sudden horrific nightmare had torn him from his pleasant sleep. He had crept from the bed he'd been sharing with Usagi and slid out onto the balcony, the cool air had eased some of his uneasiness, but something felt strange, felt wrong.

"Mamo-chan"

Mamoru turned to face the beautiful blonde standing in the doorway. She looked sweet in a pink silk nightdress, which she had annoyingly covered up with a fluffy pink dressing gown, and donned on her feet was a pair of bunny slippers

"Usako."

Usagi smiled. "Its cold out here don't you think."

He opened his arms and she rushed into them, he savoured her warmth. That stood still in each other's embrace, Usagi's head resting gently against his chest. He always enjoyed these "sleep overs."

"Mamo-chan. what's that bright light."

"Huh?" He had been pleasantly dreaming of her and her alone. He looked over to the park where they could see the flash of light, which flared and suddenly died. "Maybe it's a malfunctioning light. Let's go back to sleep."

Usagi nodded her replay, snuggling closer to his warm chest.

_**The present, Tokyo, Midday.**_

A sky bright blue and clear shone done upon Tokyo and the beaming happy couples in the park among them was Usagi and Mamoru, happily arm in arm. Talking cheerfully about the party they were arranging for sailor senshi as a celebration of their friendship. Angel of Life Amie's idea, not mine…

"So I was thinking of booking out a room at the arcade. What do you think?"

"Mmm."

"Mamo-chan are you listening to me? Your not, are you?"

"Mmm"

Usagi swung round and took hold of his arm. "Mamo-chan!" She whined.

Mamoru looked up and around the park, trying to find a way out of another crying scenario, then he saw it. "Want ice cream?"

"Huh?"

Before she could answer Mamoru rushed off to the nearby ice cream stand to purchase them each an ice cream. Usagi stood starring at his slowly receding form. Upset and slightly annoyed by his lack of attention she settled down upon the bench placing her sleeping bag beside her. Sometimes she thought Mamo-chan purposefully ignored her in an attempt to annoy her, because then he would laugh and she would smile and the whole reason as to why she was annoyed with him in the first place would be forgotten. Usagi smiled to herself, she knew his secret and she was quite happy to play along. Things were different between them now, since the defeat of Galaxia; she had slowly grown into their relationship and had matured into the type of woman she hoped Mamo-chan would one day be proud to call his wife. Still smiling she looked around happily soaking up the beautiful day when she caught sight of a girl not standing ten feet away. The girl was hidden behind a pink umbrella and appeared to be looking widely about her as if she was lost.

_Poor girl_. thought Usagi. _All alone on a beautiful day like today_.

The girl stopped looking and, as if she had heard Usagi, she slowly turned round to face her. Usagi stared back at a younger reflection of herself, with one major difference; this girl had pink hair.

"Usagi," she said.

"Chibi Usa," Usagi replied.

Usagi stared back at the younger girl in surprise. Since they had last met Chibi Usa had grown dramatically, she was the same height as Usagi, and even her Odango hairstyle had altered to accommodate the length of her long pink hair. Her appearance startled Usagi; she wasn't the little girl she remembered. Usagi rose and walked slowly over, still getting over the shock of seeing her future daughter.

"Chibi Usa?"

"Usagi, is that you?" She smiled. "It is you, long time no see."

"Usagi, I got your ice cream," said Mamoru coming over towards her. Then he caught sight of the other girl and froze. "Chibi Usa?" Forgetting that he had the ice creams still in his had they slipped out of his hold and fell onto the pavement, _splat, splat._

"Mamo-chan!"

Chibi Usa launched herself at Mamoru and hugged him fiercely. "Mamo-chan I'm so glad to see you!"

"What about me?" Usagi asked darkly.

"I'm glad to see you too," cried Chibi Usa, taking hold of Usagi's hands. "I've missed you so much."

Smiling happily Chibi Usa took hold of their hands and led them back over to the bench, their she listened happily to Usagi and Mamoru's story and their recount of the battle against Galaxia, patient and with a calm dignity acquired through her royal training. There the three sat long into the evening, the sun setting over the lake in the distance.

_**The Present, Tokyo, Usagi's House, Evening.**_

"Mama, I'm home" Cried Usagi happily as she entered into the house, waving to hiding Mamoru. "And guess whose here! Chibi Usa's come to visit!"

Tsukino Ikuko peeked out from behind the kitchen doorway a knife in hand.

"Bunny, glad to see your home. Little Bunny, welcome back, why don't you give your aunt a hug"

Chibi Usa stared wearily at the knife.

"Sorry Aunt Ikuko, but, umm…"

Ikuko stared down at the knife still in her hand and looked back up at Chibi Usa. She laughed casually waving the knife dangerously in the air before disappearing back into the kitchen.

"Bunny," Ikuko called from the kitchen as Usagi carefully took off her shoes. "Was that Mamoru who dropped you off? You should invite him over, I'd like to meet him properly."

"Uh, mama. I'll ask him."

"Come on." She whispered to Chibi Usa.

Together they quietly snuck up the stairs and away from Ikuko, who Usagi was sure would begin patronising her for not inviting Mamoru over that very afternoon.

_**Usagi's room**_

Usagi flopped down upon the pillows stacked neatly in a corner and snatched up a lone book from her coffee table while Chibi Usa took more time to elegantly settle herself upon the bed. There she examined the book Usagi was reading "_101 ways to be the perfect girlfriend NEW comic version!" _She couldn't help but smile- the idea of Usagi reading anything was surprising. But then she remembered why she was here, why warning Usagi was so important. She remembered that now was no time to be unwise or foolish- not when so much was at stake. Chibi Usa stared down at her hands, a lone teardrop fell into her palm, a reminder of the grief and horror she had recently witnessed.

"Usagi…"

Usagi peeked out from behind her book. "Chibi Usa?"

Chibi Usa looked up at Usagi, fear and grief hidden behind her eyes.

_**Hayama - 50km from Tokyo**_

Stretched out on the warm golden sand was a sleeping woman, she was both beautiful and fair, a representation of true elegance and gentility. Her wavy teal coloured hair tumbled over her shoulder, and gently resting against her chest was an ornately decorated mirror. She stirred in her sleep and slowly blinked open her soft blue eyes, for a long moment she stared up at sky which was alight in brilliant gold's and reds, soft pink clouds drifting across the domed canvas. Sitting up she stared out over the ocean and to the tall figure steadily running up the beach, with a graceful almost beautiful stride. Their golden hair swaying in the gentle breeze. The figure came up to the seated women and settled down onto the sand accepting the towel they were handed. She was Kaioh Michuru and the figure who had joined her was Tenoh Haruka, her companion, ally, partner and lover.

"It's beautiful, inst it?" Michuru asked.

"Yes," Haruka replied.

Together they sat side by side watching the sun set beyond the sea and welcome in the night, the first few stars had already begun to spot the canvas above them, there they glistened happily, staring down upon the strange citizens of earth.

"Haruka,"

"Mm…"

"Something's coming."

_

* * *

_

Here you are guys, the first chapter. I just want to ask, if you have done anything (like this) can you please contact me and let me know, so on the next chapter I'll add your name (and your stories) to avoid plagiarism. But anyways, I hoped you liked this. I enjoyed writing it. Now, onto the next chapter :D

_Oh, don't forget to read and review. Bub-Bye :D_


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second instalment everyone, sry it took so long, Uni commitments. Enjoy. _Pegasus Rose. _

_

* * *

_

Disclaimer: The sailor moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi. The otaku senshi featured in this story are pure creation on our part, if a character appears to be the same as one of your own please contact us and we will try to solve the situation, we're trying to avoid plagiarism. :)

* * *

_**Two years after the events of Sailor Moon Sailor StarsThe present, Tokyo, Azabu.**_

The warm spring morning was wild with the fragrance of blooming cherry blossom trees, their tiny heart shaped pink petals floated gently in the cool breeze and danced happily around Usagi as she stood watching chibi-Usa enter Azabu Juban Junior High school and become lost to the bustling crowd. How strange it was to be standing outside her old school five years later, remembering the joyful days she had spent there with her friends, Naru, Ami and Makoto. Long lazy days of relaxing in the sun at lunch times laughing and having fun, days that were as normal and as ordinary as they could or would ever have. Lives that were so entwined with destiny and fate that eventually every other dream, every other hope was over written with that one single sense of duty, that sense of purpose. The memories of those peaceful days (for then it had still been peaceful, there hadn't been the threat of war or impeding danger) came back to her in a sudden flash.

_That fateful first meeting with Luna. When she became sailor moon, a senshi of love and justice. Meeting Mizuno Ami, sailor Mercury, Hino Rei, sailor Mars, at Hikawa Shrine. The day Kino Makoto saved Usagi and awoke as the senshi sailor Jupiter. The surprise appearance of Sailor V - Aino Minako. Discovering that Chiba Mamoru, a guy she had greatly disliked, was Tuxedo Kamen, her masked rescuer. Defeating Metaria, and making a wish that the senshi could all live normal lives on earth- a wish that went unfulfilled. Ail and Ann and the doom tree, Mamoru regaining his memories about their past lives, and finally… the day Chibi Usa fell from the sky. _

A single tear fell upon Usagi's cheek. She stared at the school one last time before she turned away and headed back towards home. Leaving the school and the memories behind her, it was pointless to dawdle in the past- when there were greater things to worry about in the present- things she wished she could forget, a wish that grew with each passing day. A normal life- that seemed impossible. Any chance she could have had at a normal life was soon abolished, her duty as a senshi came first and foremost. Only normal people had normal lives, only those that didn't have an obligation to protect the world from every enemy and every villain that threatened it- only they had normal lives. Yet she knew, she knew that the senshi weren't normal- they were very far from it.

* * *

In another part of town out front of TA Private Girls School stood Tenoh Haruka; the famous race car driver and her constant companion the beautiful and elegant Kaioh Michuru. The tall masculine blonde leaned casually against her red Ferrari 512M. She seemed distracted and bored as a her partner gently hugged a young girl goodbye, the girl ran off into the school grounds turning to wave back to the quiet couple, her short black hair swaying in the wind. Then she turned away from them and dashed inside the old yet beautiful building and out of sight. Haruka gave a sigh.

"So our little warrior hasn't made any strange predictions recently?"

"She hasn't seen anything. She has promised to let me know if she does."

"Hmm…"

"Something wrong?" Michuru asked leaning in to stare at her companion.

"No…I just don't like this…"

Michuru stared at the school; her beautiful green eyes seemed slightly clouded.

"My mirror has shown me nothing but darkness. It is strange…it has never failed me before, but why now? What is coming?"

"… The wind has changed… a storm is coming…"

"A very bad storm…it is time the senshi knew…"

_**

* * *

**_

Midday (Lunch time) Crown Fruit Parlour

The warm midday light shone through the tinted glass of crown fruit parlour, causing Usagi's glass of lemonade to shine and glitter, the ice had melted to where it was small crystal pieces that danced happily at the bottom of her glass as she took a sip. It was the usual meeting time for the senshi, where they would gather to spend half an hour of their varying lunch breaks to catch up and discuss the latest news. Where they could escape from the pressure of daily life and the commitments it contained to relax and not worry about things that normally troubled them- it was the only time that they could lead a somewhat normal life. But as the girls talked to one another Usagi's mind drifted to the discussion she had shared with Chibi Usa almost a week ago, a discussion she hadn't mentioned to the others- yet felt needed to be said, because of what it meant to their peaceful lives. She remembered that discussion clearly:

"_Usagi…the future…the future is gone…"_

"_Gone…?"_

"_Everything has been…has been…destroyed," Chibi Usa had stuttered between tears, the tension growing in her normally soft voice. "We…we didn't expect it…it was too late…there was nothing I could do…but, but watch…"_

_She had hugged the sobbing girl, too overcome by what she was trying to say. Chibi Usa hadn't said much- but there was no need. Usagi knew what she had been trying to say…what she couldn't say. _

_The future had been destroyed, and Chibi Usa? She had escaped with her life but it had cost a dear price…she had lost everything…_

_What worried Usagi even more as the still sobbing Chibi Usa had fallen asleep in her hold was one thing, what did it mean for the future of the senshi and everyone on earth?_

"Usagi?" Rei's voice drifted dreamily into her head.

Usagi blinked and looked up into fourteen pairs of eyes, all staring at her with varying degrees of concern and worry.

"I'm fine, everyone."

"You worried us there for a minute," said Haruka as she sat down beside Michiru and Setsuna. "I almost thought for a minute there that you were day dreaming like your old self."

Usagi smiled and finished the last of her glass. Listening as Haruka began a discussion with the girls.

"It's been a long time since we've seen you all," Haruka said indicating to her a Michiru. "What have you all been up to?"

"How's work?" Michiru asked the girls.

Minako smiled. "Works grand. The magazine I work for, _Vibrant stars, the magazine 4 u_, has just scored two top interviews. And I, Aino Minako, has been given the task of interviewing these very prestigious celebrities!" Minako exclaimed loudly making the sailor V sign.

"What about you, Ami?" Asked Haruka, trying to move attention away from Minako's boasting.

"I've been doing well. Many of my colleagues believe I'm one of the youngest doctors in Japan. I've been enjoying my work in the children's ward; of course I'm a specialised surgeon, so they won't keep me there forever. I'm greatly liked by my patients."

Haruka smiled at Ami. "At least we have a doctor in the family? Am I right?" she laughed when Ami blushed.

"Of course you do," said Rei, smiling at them. "Ami said she would help us whenever we needed a doctor. Didn't you Ami?" she nudged Ami.

"Oh, yes."

"How's work at the temple Rei?" asked Michiru.

"It's good. I'm glad grandpa's finally listened to me and retired. And I guess you can say Yuichiro is his old helpful self" said Rei, with a slight smile.

Michiru laughed. "I guess so. What about you Makoto?"

"I'm enjoying work. You'll have to stop by my florist shop sometime, its very beautiful, and I'm doing very well."

"We will. And what about…" Michiru looked at Haruka then looked at Usagi. Usagi looked up; she had been staring quietly at her empty glass. Realising suddenly that everyone was looking at her she glanced outside and caught sight of Mamoru nearing the cafe/restaurant.

* * *

"Mamo-chan," she cried jumping out of her seat, she dashed out of the entrance, took hold of a bewildered Mamoru and led them in the opposite direction of the cafe. She needed to get her head around everything before she could tell the senshi.

The girls watched Usagi and Mamoru head away from the shop, some shocked by Usagi sudden departure, others thinking quietly to themselves.

"Seems like their happy," said Michiru.

"They are," said Ami, "They've been taking about wedding arrangements and the like, but I don't think their rushing anything."

"Does anyone feel," Rei said quietly once Ami had finished, "that Usagi is hiding something from us…?

"Usa-ko," Mamoru said quietly and he allowed Usagi to lead him away from Crown parlour.

"Hmm…"

"Is something wrong?"

Usagi stopped, turned and hugged him, burying her face in his shirt.

"Chibi Usa, she, she told me something terrible. I…I'm worried about telling the others."

Mamoru took hold of Usagi's shoulders and stared up into his face. "Usa-ko, if it's something the girls ought to know, then you should tell them. Lets go back, I'll be right here, you don't need to worry about anything anymore."

* * *

Back at the cafe Haruka examined the napkin that Usagi had doodled _Usagi luv's Mamoru_. "Has she ever been away from his side since he came back from America?"

The girls smiled and said at the same time "No. It's quite the opposite- Mamoru has been continually by _her _side."

"He's taking his role as her consort very seriously isn't he?" said Michiru.

Smiling around at each other, they burst out in laughter.

* * *

Extra! "I had to add this, for the fun of it."

_**Usagi's doodles:**_

_**Usagi Luv's Mamoru, Usagi + Mamoru, Usagi is made for Mamoru, Mamoru is made for Usagi, Usagi and Mamoru forever, and ever, and ever, Mamoru is Usagi's prince, Usagi is Mamoru's precious bunny. (Different sized love hearts violently covered every in inch of the napkin, leaving hardly a blank space.)**_

Hope you liked. Please Read and Review.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Sailor moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi. The otaku senshi featured in this story are pure creation on our part, if a character appears to be the same as one of your own please contact us and we will try to solve the situation, we're trying to avoid plagiarism. :)_

_**

* * *

**_

Two years after the events of Sailor Moon Sailor Stars

_**The present. Tokyo, Azabu.**_**_Crown Fruit Parlour_**

The afternoon sun glinted lazily through the glass, creating slanted shadows of the eight empty teacups placed upon the table. Even the flowers that had stood raised in their vase, pink painted faces turned towards the warm morning sun were now beginning to droop and whither, their sweet fragrance long diminished.

"…And that's it…" finished Usagi.

She stared around at the girls gathered at the table, noting the concern and worry on their faces. All expect for the couple sitting opposite her. Haruka Tenoh and Michiru Kaioh.

"I knew…" began Haruka "something felt wrong."

"Does Chibi-Usa know why?" Michiru asked taking hold of Haruka's hand.

Usagi shook her head, she wished Chibi-Usa had told her why but the pain of even letting those few words out abut the future had been enough to make her break down into uncontrollable tears. Such a thing could only mean that whatever had happened in the future wasn't good, and that whatever Chibi-Usa witnessed had been horrific enough to frighten her senseless. If that was the case, maybe she didn't want to know what had happened.

Usagi felt Mamoru's hand tighten on her shoulder.

"Mamo-chan?" She asked looking up into his face- anything she thought, any distraction was better, anything to avoid the sickening worry in her friends' eyes.

"The best we can do at the moment is be there to support Chibi-Usa, since we have no idea what has happened I think it best if we stay on guard. Expect the unexpected as Heraclitus1 said."

"Did not Heraclitus also say that 'No one that encounters prosperity does not also encounter danger' he was right wasn't he? We finally find peace, and now…" Began Ami, before deciding not to finish her speech. Silence settled over the group.

"Usagi," Rei said, "isn't it almost time to pick Chibi-Usa up?" (For they had stayed at the parlour far longer than half an hour)

"Hmm…"

"Why don't we go and cheer her up?" Suggested Makoto with a weak smile.

* * *

Usagi and her companions watched as Chibi-Usa walked happily out of the school grounds laughing and smiling and generally cheerful as she chatted with a small group of friends. Usagi remembered her talking about them at the dinner table the night before; she had been looking forward to meeting them all. It looked like she would finally get her chance.

"Usagi! Mamo-chan!"

Chibi-Usa cried running forwards to hug Usagi happily, before moving on to be greeted and hugged by the other girls. Usagi looked over, waiting patiently by the school gate were three girls. Each stood silently watching the scene before them, a quiet honour guard, who had loyally stayed behind to wait for chibi-Usa, whereas chibi-Usa's other friends had departed. But why stay? Wouldn't they have homework or after school activities? As Usagi stood watching them each curtly gave a nod of their head in her direction, as if to say "we're watching you too." Something about them was familiar yet troubling, something wasn't quite right about them. They felt strange. Usagi shook her head she was imagining things, chibi-Usa'a story had shaken her up more than she had first thought. There couldn't be anything sinister about these girls, they all seemed too nice, and that they were all awfully pretty, as if they were ladies in chibi-Usa's royal court.

"Who are your friends, chibi-Usa?" Ami asked.

Chibi-Usa turned and waved for her friends to come over, Usagi watched them in disbelief. Each walked with a graceful stride, as if they were light like feathers, it was like watching a slow steady parade. These girls didn't seem as normal as the ones chibi-Usa had described; these girls were extraordinary as if each had attended a finishing school for a year.

"Everyone," said chibi-Usa doing a small spin as her friends came to join them. "These are my friends."

"Mizu Nami,"

"Konnichiwa," said a small girl about half a head taller than chibi-Usa. She had long marine blue coloured hair separated into two ponytails and plaited. A pair of blue glass rested on her small nose and a pair of dolphin studs decorated her ears. Yet it was the strange doll sitting on her shoulder that drew Usagi's attention, for a minute she could have sworn it had blinked.

"Masako Nariko."

"Hi."

Unlike Nami Nariko was at least a head taller than the other girls, and would have easily reached Makoto's shoulder, her extremely curly bright orange (or was it more gold in colour?) hair had been pulled into a bun, loose curls escaping a single emerald ribbons hold.

"And Aiko Suki."

"A pleasure to meet you."

This girl was about chibi-Usa's height with short wavy Tangerine coloured hair, yet it was Suki's strange Cerulean coloured eyes that caught Usagi's attention, they seemed to smile straight into her soul. Something about her appearance vaguely reminded Usagi of one those western screen starlets, who had it been? Marilyn Monroe?

"Nice to meet you," Usagi and the girls cried bowing respectfully to one another and introducing themselves happily.

"Say why are you guys here?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"We came to cheer you up," replied Haruka.

"Chibi-Usa wanna go to the arcade?" Minako asked.

"Sure!"

"What about your friends, Chibi-Usa?" Ami asked.

Chibi-Usa turned to look at her friends. "Wanna come to the arcade?" She asked happily.

"Sure," replied Nariko.

Then together they turned towards the setting sun and headed towards the arcade, Chibi-Usa resumed her discussion with her companions almost immediately.

_**

* * *

**__**Crown Game Centre (Arcade)**_

_Choo, choo, choo, bang, bang, bang, whoop…_the distinctive sounds of hundreds of video games filled the tight packed spaces of Crown Game centre, there were jubilant cries as games were won and angry complaints by the losers. Yet the atmosphere was exuberant and carefree.

Aino Minako shot energetically at the computerised villains in the new Sailor V video game, she was winning against her opponent- even though her opponent was five years younger. The game ended crying "winner, winner"

"Yay!" cried Minako, making the sailor V sign, "I'm the best sailor V game player ever! Anyone brave enough to go against me!"

Usagi clapped happily, "Go, Mianko!"

"I'll give you a shot."

Mianko, Usagi and the others turned to stare at the two strangers standing at the entrance of the arcade.

"Aki! Oki!" Cried Chibi-Usa rushing to the front of the crowd.

The two strangers smiled happily. "Chibi-Chan" said the girl. She was beautiful with wavy teal coloured shoulder length hair, and looked elegant in the Tenth District High School uniform, in her hands she carried an arts folder decorated with a single image of a dolphin and a strange fairy looking creature. Beside her stood a tall boy- at least Usagi took them for a boy- with short-cropped sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes that contained a mischievous twinkle.

"So, you wanna play? No holding back either."

The boy, Usagi guessed was Aki- _why did they have to be one of those strange names that could go either way?_ Usagi couldn't believe how hard it was to tell wether this strange person named Aki that was standing before her was a boy or a girl, male or female. If Aki was a boy, he was extremely beautiful for one and androgynous enough to fool anyone into believing he could be either, including Usagi herself. They2 walked over and leaned against the game console.

"You going to play?"

Minako blushed. Usagi couldn't blame her, the way he said it sounded so casual, but implied so many different things. The girl, Oki sighed as she watched her companion pout at Minako.

"The pretty girl doesn't wanna play," they whined.

Minako wasn't one to back down from a challenge, Usagi knew that much.

"I'll play!" Minako cried, taking hold of the game controller and raising it to the screen.

Aki smiled and raised their own controller. "Hard level, is that k?"

Minako blushed brightly again, Usagi didn't blame her, the way Aki had said okay was cute, and this person was extremely cute, which only made matters worse- she wondered how Minako could be holding her nerve. Minako nodded, her attention returned to the task at hand and completely focused on the game. It began quickly and they each hit the switch as fast as possible and as many times as possible. It was obvious that Aki was winning, Minako had realised this and tightened her hold on the control. Within seconds the game was over, Aki had one by over an extra hundred points. Minako's jaw dropped as she stared at the game screen. A small chibi character stood wiggling their butt at her.

"Game over," cried the machine, "Loser."

"Ah," sighed Aki, "that was fun. Good game, maybe we could have re-match sometime."

Smiling mischievously at Minako Aki picked up his backpack from where he had casually dumped it upon entering the arcade and turned towards their waiting companion. But before reaching Oki, Aki turned back and walked towards chibi-Usa.

"You're still my number one," Aki said casually glancing over at Oki before gently planting a kiss on chibi-Usa's cheek.

"Wha!!" cried Mamoru.

"Farewell, chibi-chan!" Oki said as Aki walked casually towards her and out of the arcade entrance.

"Hey Blondie," Aki called back. "I look forward to meeting you again. Your cute, has anyone ever told you that? Cya chibi-chan."

Aki winked at Minako as the pair walked out onto the street.

"Why do you always have to flirt?" They heard Oki ask, as they became lost to the bustling crowds.

"Cause it's fun." They heard Aki whine, "And she was cute…"

Aki's voice was drowned out by the sounds of traffic and by-passers. By this stage Minako had turned bright red and looked about ready to faint.

"Sorry about that Minako. Aki can sometimes get out hand but means well. Don't pay attention to the flirting- it's Aki's way of stirring people up."

Chibi-Usa was suddenly aware of two pairs of eyes staring at her and turned to face Usagi and Minako.

"Who was that?" Minako asked, "A new boyfriend?"

Chibi-Usa smiled and turned to look back out at the street, behind them Mamoru was silently fuming. The sun was slowly setting in the distance and lit the group with warm golden light. "No. Just a friend."

* * *

"Something wrong?"

"She's safe, that's what's important. Everything is okay…"

"For now…"

* * *

Extra

(A small Chibi character with shoulder length red hair, and purple glasses walks onto the page waves and settles down upon the page breaker.)

Okay everyone, pegasus rose here, next instalment, Yay!! And my first attempt to be a bit humorous- don't think it worked though. Sigh, Aki didn't come out how I imagined- may need to work on that.

Okay, back to why I'm jabbering on here :) today we were introduced to five new characters. So here's a quick little snippet about each.

**Nami Koto Mizu**  
Name Meaning: Wave, harp, water  
Nickname: Ami, Mi-Chan  
Age: 14  
Eyes: purple blue/Han blue  
Hair: Marine Blue, long, wavy, always in an up do- either a sophisticated bun or trademark plaits.

**Nariko Masako**  
Name Meaning: thunder, justice  
Nickname: Nari, Ri-Chan, riko  
Age: 14  
Eyes: emerald green  
Hair: red (burnt orange), curly, shoulder length

**Suki Aiko**  
Name Meaning: beloved, little loved one  
Nickname: Su, ki, Su-Chan  
Age: 14  
Eyes: blue and green (Cerulean)  
Hair: Tangerine shoulder length.

**Aki Tsubasa**  
Name Meaning: Sky, Wings  
Nickname: not applicable  
Age: 16  
Eyes: Sky Blue  
Hair: Golden brown/blonde, short to medium, pixie cute

**Oki Nanami**  
Name Meaning: Ocean centred, seven seas  
Nickname: Oki, Oki-Chan, Na-Chan  
Age: 16  
Eyes: Teal  
Hair: Teal, shoulder length, curly.

Hope you liked. Read and Review please!

1 **Heraclitus** of Ephesus was a philosopher. Heraclitus is known for his doctrine of change being central to the universe, and that the Logos is the fundamental order of all. (Look up on Wikipedia for more information.)

2 Aki is addressed as 'they' by Usagi because it is difficult to determine whether they are male or female ( I haven't even decided yet :)

* * *

just another quick little message- i dont know how long it will be before the next update, since i'll be back at uni next week- maybe Angel of Life Amie (My sister) will take over for a bit. Sry, i'll try and get the next one up real soon...


End file.
